


Stronger together

by MYcakes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYcakes/pseuds/MYcakes
Summary: A story where the fire nation family aren't always putting each other down and that makes things worse for everyone else.





	1. Pay attention

Ty Lee hadn't meant to question how astute Azula is, but the damage was done.

"I just meant you're great at this game Zula, but I bet you couldn't tell me apart from my sisters," Ty Lee giggles and then stops when Azula looks up from her spot the difference book to glare at her. It's never a good sign. "Seriously. Not even my parents can."

Azula sticks her chin up. The seven-year-old is intimidated and forced to look elsewhere. "Don't group me in with everyone else. I can tell you apart."

"Yes," Ty Lee nods.

Mai unhelpfully butts in. "How can you be sure when she's never even met your sister?" Mai asks from the floor. They were lounging in Azula's room.

Azula pushes her chair back and leaves the room. Ty Lee gulps and looks over to Mai.

"I want to say it was nice knowing you but..." Mai shrugs. Ty lee gets up and drags Mai to find Azula.

Azula walks with purpose to the palace gardens where her mom and Zuko are feeding the turtle ducks. She stands between them and the ducks knowing it would annoy Zuko.

"Mother, I'm going to Ty Lee's house. Please arrange a carriage for us," somehow the please doesn't sound like a please.

"You're going to your friend's house?" her mother says in a confused tone and glances over to the scurrying girls.

"We're going my house?" Ty Lee asks with a confused smile.

"Yes," Azula informs them and Ty Lee takes it in stride. She looks back at her mother with an impatient expression.

"That... that sounds like a great idea," her mother says and a genuine smile leaps into her face. It makes Azula hesitate. It's been a while since her mother has looked at her with approval that Azula didn't have to work for.

"Mom," Zuko says successfully breaking Azula's good feelings. He tugs on her sleeve. "I want to go to my friend's house too."

"You have friends?" Azula sniggers but reels it in when her mother gives her a warning glance. "It was an honest question," Azula mumbles sulkily.

"I have friends Azula!" he growls but there's no hiding the blush on his face.

Their mother ignores them and looks over to Azula's friends. "I'll send messengers to tell your parents we're going to visit, and darling, you know your father and grandfather don't want you leaving the safety of the palace," she says with a sad smile.

Azula only hears how expendable she is.

Ursa notices the subtle twitch of anger in Azula's face and decides she should tag along in case Azula causes arson.

Mai whispers into Ty Lee's ear. "Do your parents have house insurance?"

"I don't even know what that is," Ty Lee whispers back and thinking about how much trouble she's going to be in.

It's surprisingly not too hard to arrange for a carriage. She didn't even have to beg Ozai but he sends them off with a squadron. In the carriage Azula is staring at Ty Lee with such intensity that the little girl is uncomfortably squirming. Ty Lee loves attention but Azula's attention was a double-edged sword. She felt like Azula was trying to get her to combust. She glances at Mai for help but she's looking out the window with a glum expression. Azula's mom picks up on her unfortunate state and gets Azula's attention.

She covers Azula's ear with her hand and speaks softly. "Look, sweetheart," she says and pulls the carriage's curtain. "It's a beautiful sunset."

"I guess," Azula says confused at the pet name. Sometimes she can't understand her mother. Azula studies the peasants and buildings. "I've never been here," she notes.

"I think you take another route to school. It's good to get out of the palace once in a while."

Azula hums her agreement and Ty Lee starts a chat about their group project. Ursa pretends not to be paying intense attention. Azula's schooling falls into her husband's hands and all she ever gets is Azula's report cards. They have to build a board about volcanos like how they erupt and whatnot. Ursa has no doubt her daughter is going to take the lead in this project. She's correct. Azula finishes assigning everyone their parts when they reach Ty Lee's small manor.

The acrobat's parents and sisters are waiting outside with the servants. Ursa motions for them to stand and Ty Lee rushes into her group of sisters. Azula is still confident. Mai thinks things might become potentially amusing.

"We are honored to welcome you into our home, duchess," Ty Lee's father welcomes them into their home.

"It's nice to see you again," Ursa says and motions for them to stop bowing. "The open house feels forever ago."

"It's the first time my best friends have been to my house," Ty Lee takes their hands and drags them in. Her sister's wince at Azula's stare. Ty Lee leaves them in the leisure room and rushes upstairs to talk to her sisters.

Mai lies down on the sofa. "They do look identical. Will you be able to tell them apart?"

"Of course, I will. Don't doubt my skills in perception," Azula says haughtily and Mai is looking forward for her to get a strike in humility.

Ty Lee is fixing her braid, putting on her school uniform, and trying to look reassuring. Her smile comes off as panicky.

"Ty Lee what have you dragged us into this time," one of her sister's groan as they change into her clothes.

"Nothing. This is gonna be fun. It's like dress up. Remember when we messed with our nanny?" Ty Lee says.

"Fun! That's Azula. How is this going to be fun? Doesn't she hurt cute animals?"

"No. They're whatever for her," Ty Lee shrugs. "Come on, please. Don't you want to play with a member of the royal family?"

They shake their head no. Kids are honest like that.

"Maybe if it were prince Lu Ten or Zuko," one of them giggles sheepishly.

"Please, please, please," she begs and they groan.

"Fine, but only because dad would make us do this anyways. Let's get this over with."

They quickly change and make sure they're all matching from scrunchie to shoes. Ty Lee nods and gives them an encouraging smile; their response is mellow. They tell her if they die, they'll come back to haunt her. Fair enough. The scuffle downstairs where Azula and Mai are waiting.

Azula purses her lips in concentration and the siblings sport the same nervous face.

"What a nightmare. I'm glad I'm an only child," Mai states bleakly and Azula imagines what her life would be like if there were six Zuko's. More people to compete with for her mother's attention.

The adults are smiling from the doorway. Azula isn't. She looks at them one by one. Golden eyes trying to pinpoint any difference.

"Do a handstand," Azula commands and Ursa laughs.

"I believe that's cheating, Azula. We never know our friends as much as we think we do."

Azula frowns and stands. There was the drive to prove her mother wrong. To show how smart she is. She thinks about creating a small fire on the palm of her hand to see who flinches and tries to talk her down, but her mother wouldn't appreciate that tactic. Instead she slowly walks down the line and then back again. She smiles cockily at the first one and the girl's grey eyes widen in surprise.

"You got me," she says in awe.

"I got you," Azula echoes with a satisfied smile. "Now that I've proven everyone wrong, take me to your room."

"Sure!" Ty Lee nods and drags an unhappy Mai up.

Her sisters bow their head to Azula as they pass them. Even Ty Lee's parents look surprised. Ty Lee sisters give a sigh of relief.

"How'd you know?" Ty Lee asks.

"Well, where their eyes were fearful, yours were uncertain," Azula answers. "Your experience with me told you I can do anything but your upbringings with the failures of others made you think otherwise."

"Oh," maybe they are best friends. Ty Lee grins. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Know you know better," Azula smiles back.

Mai gags at all the pink in Ty Lee's room. They have a good time, Azula and Mai find plenty of material to tease Ty Lee with. Ursa is glad to be out of the palace. They spend a good few hours there.

Then they have to rush home before Ursa misses tea time. A terribly non-relaxing family gathering where the adults drink tea and discuss. It might've been fun when the fire lady had been alive but there's no way Ursa can fill her place. Iroh and Ursa had stiff talk.

"This has a strong flavor," she comments.

"Mhmm," he takes another sip.

"I'm glad you like it aunty," Lu Ten says with a smile on his face. "It was imported from the further colonies."

"It's delicious," she chuckles and thinks this is the best time to attack. "Iroh, do you remember when your son was a boy?"

"Oh yes! Feels like it was only yesterday that I was taking him to preschool," Iroh sighs sadly. "He wouldn't stop clinging to my leg. My, my, how time passes."

Lu Ten blushes.

"I feel the same way about Azula," Ursa says and ignores her husband's narrowed eyes. "She's growing up so quickly, and she's going to face challenges I didn't face growing up. Zuko has his father and all of you to rely on but Azula only has me. I'm afraid she's not going to experience the same joys I did in my youth."

Iroh's eyes light up and he nods. She feels better having a dragon on her side and goes to face the enemy.

"Being a girl doesn't matter. Azula is royalty and a prodigy firebender. She needs to focus on school and training, not acting or whatever it is you did," Ozai says sternly.

Iroh grunts to announce his disagreement. "Isolating her isn't wise. We all must do our part to improve our nation. We are always trying to extend further and spread our nations greatness, but we must also have someone that understands our own people. Azula is astute. She will be a useful member of our family if there's ever civil unrest."

Ozai quirks an eyebrow at his older brother. "Connect with the peasant? Should I send her to public school?" he asks sarcastically.

"I wouldn't go that far," Ursa says hastily. Public school don't receive that much money and Azula is always practicing to make her flames hotter.

Lu Ten laughs at her panic. "Uncle, you're a riot. I can't wait to see how you'll react when Azula brings home her first boyfriend," he says joyfully and Ozai chokes on his tea.

Ursa shudders at that scenario. She doesn't like the idea of her baby bringing home a boy either. "That's far from now. What I meant is her going over to her friend's house for sleepovers, going on school trips, shopping trips, go to see plays... have her do chores. We might be the royal family and can do whatever we want but at the same time we don't have flexibility the way other nobles do."

"That is absurd wife. Azula isn't interested in doing any of that. She's nine," Ozai protests.

"Does she ever play with the dolls I send her?" Iroh asks.

"...she liked the puzzle games," she lets him down gently.

"My daughter in law is correct," Azulon's voice cuts in and everyone looks at him in shock.

There's a silent, she is, ringing in their heads.

"It was a political move to marry a commoner. Everyone loves a good love story. Its improved relations between us and remote villages. Ursa, you have better understanding of regular mortals. You will be in charge of making Azula look normal, it could improve our image," he instructs.

"Ye-yes, firelord but what about Zuko?" she glances at her husband. He has an even stronger chokehold on Zuko than Azula.

"What about him?" Azulon sips his tea. "The boy is fine in the position he is now. The fact that he will soon be a teenager means he needs more discipline. Unruly dragons are dangerous. If Azula had been born first...but she wasn't even if she is a better candidate. The boy will continue his prince training in case anything happens to Lu Ten," he gives the final word in the matter.

"Cheery," Lu Ten whispers to his father and raises his tea. "To everyone's health and to the fall of Ba Sing Se!"


	2. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula is Megan Parker taken to eleven. Poor Zuko.

Zuko might not have six siblings but he had Azula so he thinks he deserves compensation and honestly he does. Their mother wasn't there to make sure Azula didn't bother him.

"Play with me," she demands.

"No," Zuko doesn't even look up from his history scroll.

"Please."

"I rather loose my hand than play with you," he snarks and Azula sighs.

"Fine, come here," she says and brandishes his knife.

He looks up from his scroll in a startled manner. "Is that my knife! Uncle gave that to me. Give it back!"

She looks like she's deciding between sinking it into his arm or chucking it out a window, whoever gets hit with it be damned. She sighs and to show she has no ill feelings she offers it back. Zuko carefully takes it.

"Please. Ty Lee is at the doctors and Mai is on a family weekend trip. Play with me," Azula repeats.

He's sympathetic but their father told him to study. Then again Azula is a compulsive liar and could just want to humiliate him in a game.

"I'm sorry Azula but I'm busy. Play with the servants."

"I'm not you Zuzu. That's too pathetic," she huffs and he rolls his eyes. "Okay. How about this. I help you and you play with me. What are you reading?"

"The farmers revolt in Ba Sing Se," he says and Azula brightens up. He brightens up too because what's the point of siblings if they can't help each other out once in a while.

"Our tutors have already quizzed me on that," she sits on his table. "Here's what you need to know."

She helps him memorize the answers and questions. Then they go play.

Playing with Azula is a challenge. She's a kid and plays rough. Her bad reputation doesn't help her when accidents happen.

They're in the garden and she's showing him her moves. Zuko is politely paying attention and holding score cards.

"Check this out Zuko. It's a move Ty Lee showed me. We've been practicing," Azula rolls her neck and gets ready to sprint. She gets a good distance and then runs to the tree. For a moment it looks like gravity has no affect on her and then she jumps backward. There was a miscalculation in how far Zuko was to the tree. She smacks the shit out of him. Zuko goes down like a bag of rocks and Azula panics.

"Hey, hey. Zuzu. It was an accident," she says as he holds the top of his head. "Oh, come on! I know dad has hit you harder." He whimpers in pain and Azula cringes. "Look. I'll give you a freebie and let you hit me. Get up Zuko," she snaps and he looks up at her with brimming eyes.

"A freebie."

"Yeah, yeah," she says looking around. Their mother has an extra sense when it comes to Zuko being in danger. "Go ahead."

Zuko sniffs and gets up. Azula smirks. Zuko was not the most gracious warrior and she wouldn't put it pass him to stumble on a tree root. She drops her hands and tells him to give it his best shot.

"Zuko! What are you doing!" Tu Len shouts and Zuko misses her shoulder. Doesn't even graze it. Born lucky indeed. "You shouldn't hit your sister."

"Uhhh, no. You got it all wrong. There was a glow worm on Azula," he lies and awkwardly brushes her shoulder.

"Animals know better than to get close. Insects not so much," Azula shrugs. "Hi Lu Ten. Did the meeting end?" she asks as she runs to him and is lifted up.

"No. I drank too much tea and I hate it when the servants hold the pot."

"What's wrong with them holding the pot?" Zuko asks.

"Well, servants don't follow you in the field with one. Feel's weird even if they're not looking. I should head back," he says.

"Wait. Can you show me how to shoot lightning," Azula pleads.

"That's a little too advanced for you," he nudges her.

"Show us. Show us. Show us!" Zuko joins in as he puts Azula down.

"Oh no. I can't. I have to-stand back and watch," he says with the family smirk and they cheer. Azula gets Zuko and drags him to safe distance. She's seen dad do it enough times to know it's best not to get too close.

He charges up and moves his arms in circular motions before pointing at the sky and throwing lightning. They gasp in awe. He looks down at his nails. Lightning always makes them look strange.

"Teach me how to do that," Azula demands and for a moment he's taken back by her order. Prince's rarely take orders. Being an only child, he has a soft spot for the two kids. Zuko a soft and unsure boy, and Azula a confident child trying to run with the adults. Two different dragons that share the same blood.

He shuffles over and zaps her. She's too surprised to contain her yelp.

"Static," he chuckles. "I didn't learn how to do this until a few years ago where I had to grovel dad. You'll learn in time."

"Has father told you when he's going to teach me?" Zuko asks.

"Uncle is a private person. He'll teach you both one day. Lightning bending is only going to be taught to royals. It's too dangerous for other to be using it."

"Is that why they killed that sage?" Azula asks and Lu Ten frowns.

"How did you know that?"

"Dad told me," she lies. She had been very young but she remembers stumbling into the execution.

"Yeah. He betrayed my father and uncle. It's too bad. He was one of the few people uncle respected," he says. "I really should get back," he ruffles their head much too Azula's annoyance. "I'll see you two at dinner. Play nice," he waves and runs before he gets reprimanded.

"I still get my freebie," Zuko says sinisterly and Azula prances to the side as he goes for a punch.

"Congratulation. You missed twice. Do I get a turn?" Azula says and know Zuko runs away.

Azula chuckles. Alone in the garden she begins mimicking Lu Ten's movements. Only his movements. He was right when he said she was too young. Fire was passion, drive, and determination. Lightning was focus and fearlessness. Azula had all that but she has to get the positions right.

She practiced until it was almost time for dinner. The servants brought her to bath. Azula focuses on making the candles burn hotter. She goes through her candles fast enough to annoy her servants. A stubborn knot and too forceful tug made Azula's temper flare up and the young servant hisses as a blue flame licks her elbow.

"Huh," Azula says as the servants rush to put salve on the burn. She pinches the flame out. "You all can leave. Put my outfit on my bed," she orders and they make a hasty retreat. Azula breathes and focuses. A blue flame erupts for a second before turning orange. Azula licks her lips in glee. She might've been born lucky but luck can only take her so far. She needs to work harder and improve her endurance. She can't do anything if she's late for dinner and subsequently grounded. She dries herself off and puts her dress on before rushing to find Zuko.

She finds him dressed as well but their mother is fixing his hair. A flair of jealousy rides in her chest.

"Aw, you need mom to help you get dressed," she says.

"No," he blushes and gets up. He stomps out the door but not before glancing at the mirror.

"Azula," her mother starts with a reprimanding voice.

"Dad says you shouldn't pamper him or he'll become dumb and dependent. I don't need anyone's help."

"Girls are more responsible than boys," her mother says and cups Azula's cheek. "Zuko is under more pressure than other boys. His mistakes will be criticized. That's why you two should look after each other."

"Mom. I know we aren't allowed to talk about your past but sometimes it shows that you don't have an older brother," Azula snaps and then regrets it at her sad face. "I'm sorry but it's not fair." It's not fair she has to work twice as hard because Zuko is a failure of genetics.

The two join Zuko and then the others at dinner. It's less nerve wracking than tea time but barely so. The servants bring steaming hot food and as always, the Firelord must initiate when it's time to eat. Zuko and Azula scrunch their noses at the veggies on their plates. They didn't want to use uncle Iroh's tea to drown the flavor. Zuko glances at his father, suppresses his sigh and shoves the green vegetable into his mouth. Azula is thinking how she can sneak her vegetables into Zuko's plate but her mother and father give her a warning look. She plays the dutiful daughter and also eats.

Dinner is usually quiet unless they have guests but tonight Azula elbows her brother in the ribs. He winces and gives her an annoyed look. Her eyes flicker to her plate, then his, and then at their dad. A strange and rare understanding connects them.

"Mom," Azula starts trying to distract the adults. "Can you help me with my homework later. I have to do a family tree and talk about our roots."

"I would've thought we were already on the school curriculum," Azulon chuckles darkly.

"We are grandfather but that's why I need mom's help. The art teacher suggested I dig into my mothers side," Azula says and all the adults glance at Azulon. She senses Zuko make his move then.

"Your grandparents departed from this existence before you were born. Don't hurt your mother by talking about them," he says and Azula nods.

Her dad takes her out of art class. She has to spend it now in the library helping. Ugh.

She won't say it but she's glad when Ty Lee and Mai come back. During school lunch they clamor up to the school ceiling where Mai can practice throwing chalk at kids she hates.

"It's blue!" Ty lee gasps and even Mai eyes widen slightly. "Wow. It's so pretty Azula!"

Mai blows and the flame extinguishes.

"Hey!" Azula barks.

"Sorry, but I was about to start sweating," she says and Ty Lee leans away too.

"Yeah, careful you don't burn yourself out."

"I can only hold it for a few seconds. I need to get used to it more," Azula admits.

"What did your dad say?"

"Nothing. I'm not going to tell him until I can keep it going for a longer time," Azula clenches her hand. "I can't wait to prove my worth and go on a campaign. It's a secret so don't tell anybody."

"Promise," Ty Lee winks.

"Sure. Whatever," Mai shrugs.

"There! You three! Get down this instant," the headmistress shouts and Azula looks down.

"Ty Lee lost her shoe. We're looking for it," Azula lies and Ty Lee nods.

"Kicked too hard. Sorry!"

"Quickly and then come down. Maybe we should bring a latter."

The disrespect Azula has to go through.

They pretend to be looking for Ty Lee' shoe for a moment and then Ty Lee pretend to put it on. Ty Lee jumps down first, adding a spin, and sticks the landing. Azula goes next, she thinks about adding a spin, but then remembers smacking Zuko. She knows she can do it but doesn't want to risk hitting Ty Lee. She goes for a simple jump. They look up at Mai.

"Need me to catch you?" Ty Lee sticks her arms out.

"Where was that offer for me?" Azula jokes.

"Like you'd need my help," Ty Lee says with a giggle.

"I don't but the gesture would be nice," Azula says and Ty Lee takes her hand and squeezes. Azula feels herself warm again and thinks it's because of the effort to make a blue flame.

Mai ignores them and jumps down.

They get scolded. Azula gets punished by her dad later with reduced free time. Which is fine! She needed to practice anyways.


	3. Duty and secrets

Azula middle school debut was fiery. The academy had lumped in the first day of school with club day and once the lunch bell ringed everyone was running. Fortunately, most people know Azula and parted away from her path and Azula was one of the first to get her lunch. In the past servants from home brought her lunch but her mother had been clear that would end once she reached the academy. Azula doesn't understand the point of being rich and from a noble family if she can't use its perks.

They eat their lunch outside and watch club members scramble to get more people to join.

"Would you girls like to join?" an older girl asks after creating an arch of fire.

"No thanks. It can't be worth my time since your form is sloppy," Azula responds callously and finishes her fried fish. "Here. Like this," Azula demonstrates the proper way to do it and her blue flame draws the attention of everyone.

Everyone crowds around her and ask how she got it blue.

"Hard work," Azula tells them. She's been trying to be honest lately. Lu Ten told her its easier to manipulate people if they think they're dealing with an honest person.

"Thanks for the show princess," the older girl grumbles and crosses her arms. "Maybe if we all had private tutors we'd be able to do it too."

Azula frowns. Mai and Ty Lee glance at each other. "That's not even my title," Azula growls in minor annoyance. If she could afford to come to this school than her parents couldn't lack money. Most nobles have the same resources she has. Their parents certainly act like it during festivals and dinner parties.

"Uhhh, Azula," Ty Lee stands next to her. "We have to go. I need to sign up for gymnastics before my sisters get there first," she offers her hand. Azula glances down at it and then back at the older scowling girl.

"Fine. I'm tired of dealing with this ungrateful peasant," she says and gives her the shoulder.

The daughter of a noble frowns and steps up. Azula lifts her chin.

"Alright, princess. Show us how much better you are."

The girl doesn't even last as long as Zuko. By the time the teacher come the girl is on the ground, rolling, and trying to stop her clothes from burning. When the teachers asked the honor bound students shook their head, they saw nothing. There are rules in middle school fights after all. Ty Lee has to run and jump over one of her sisters to sign her name on the sheet. They had come to an agreement not to be in the same club. Mai and Azula take a longer time. If they could get out of being part of a group they would, unfortunately, it was mandatory. Something about setting up communication skills. Mai picks archery and Azula isn't sure.

"How about cooking club?" Ty Lee suggests and Azula flicks her forehead.

"You heard that girl. I'm a princess."

"Hmm, you definitely are as pretty as one," she says and Azula blushes. It's out of character and she turns away to keep looking. "Art club."

"No."

"Gardening?" Ty Lee suggests.

"No."

"Music?"

"No thanks. Something useful. Law maybe?"

"You're part of the royal family. Your grandfather is the law," Mai says.

"Azula. You work too hard," Ty Lee shakes her shoulders. "You should do something fun and easy for a change."

"Fun and easy won't gain my fathers approval," Azula remarks dryly.

"I don't understand why he makes you work so hard. Once Lu Ten is married and has kids of his own you and your brother will go further down the line of succession," Mai states and Azula has to agree.

Why did her father make her and Zuko work so hard? Everything they have to do must be flawless. She gets they have an image to uphold but everyone is focused on the crown prince and his son. Her uncle and Iroh were skilled warriors that could shoot lightning. Nothing can happen to them.

"Join gymnastics with me," Ty Lee pleads and takes her hands. "Please. It'll be fun."

"Aiming to get a lead in a sports scholarship?" Azula asks as she feels sparks in her fingers.

"Ha, yeah, you got me. So? Will you join something fun?"

Azula looks around and something peaks her interest. Her parents don't pay much attention to her, a blessing and a curse but now she could use it. Her dad was mostly preoccupied with the war and her mom on Zuko. With a little begging and waiting for her dad to be in a good mood...

"I suppose there's no harm in trying fire hockey. Dad indulges in Zuko's sword hobby," Azula says slowly.

"Mai enjoy's the show," Ty Lee teases her and Azula grins.

"You don't?" Mai retorts and Ty Lee stammers.

"Uh-" she winces as she has Mai and Azula glaring at her.

"Uh?" Azula repeats and Ty Lee isn't sure who she's scared of more.

"He's pretty cute but I respect dibs," Ty Lee says to Mai.

"Interesting. I never said I had dibs on him. If you like him you can chase after him," Mai says in a monotone voice and Ty Lee internally sighs.

"He's 13. He probably wants to date someone older too," Ty Lee bumbles uncomfortably. "Not that I'd date him if we were the same age. Not because he's not cute or anything."

"Ty Lee we get it," Azula waves her hand. "We're just teasing you."

"Oh," Ty Lee presses her hand against her chest. "Don't scare me like that. I'm not ready for middle school drama yet."

Azula mentally notes to keep her friends separated from her brother from now on. He doesn't like to hang out with them but he is a teenager and apparently a cute one. Gross. Maybe Azula will get all the good genes and he'll suffer from acne. Azula's not sure acne will hurt his face much.

"My uncle wrote to us," Azula says as she signs her name on the paper and then drags Mai and Ty Lee somewhere secluded. She lowers her voice just in case. "He's going to make the final push to enter Ba Sing Se. We're heading to the fire temple tomorrow for a ritual to assure his success," Azula adds giddily. "I want you girls to come."

"No," Ty Lee tells them and they both look at her in shock. "The sages already told my parents that something was happening tomorrow but that they don't want all six of us attending," she shrugs.

"You're going," Azula commands with her father's voice and Ty Lee pouts. "It'll be less boring with you both there."

"But I get fidgety and they are making the older two go."

"Switch," Azula tells her apathetically.

"It's not like your parents could tell," Mai adds.

"Why do you hate me?" Ty Lee plops her head down on Azula's shoulder.

"We'll sneak out later and I'll even help you with our math homework," Azula promises and pats her head. "Mai?"

"You know my parents are going to drag my unwilling self."

Ceremonies and rituals take hours to conclude and while Azula feels their pain she's also been trained since she was a baby not to complain about it.

Lunch ends and they have to return to classes. Azula has mastered the art of looking like she's paying attention. Mai as well but Ty Lee has her head down on the table looking torturously bored. It's the same lessons she hears at home but with more propaganda. Neither she nor Zuko are given the whole truth but they're told enough and Azula had found interesting murals when she explored the palace at night. Interesting things that could hurt their empires if the truth was ever exposed.

School was let out early and the children of big and small houses were picked up. Azula immediately identified her family palanquin.

"I'll see you later," Ty Lee plays with her bookbag straps as Azula gives her a sharp look.

"You're not coming to the palace?"

"I live more far away and I have chores to do," Ty Lee says in an apologetic voice. She'd much rather go to the palace to play than do chores.

"Your parents have servants," Mai points out.

"My parents have me and my sisters. Why pay for other people to do it when we can divide the chores," Ty Lee puts on a pouty face. "Dad says it builds character or something."

Azula doesn't want her disappointment to show or bleed into her voice. "You better get going."

"By princess. See you Mai," Ty Lee hugs them both before dashing away.

"You better hide your displeasure about your girl friend leaving or your mom is going to bother you with questions," Mai says and Azula chokes on her saliva. It takes her a second too long to regain her composure.

"It's fine. Ty Lee is too silly sometimes," Azula looks back at the direction of the palanquin.

"Ohhh," Mai says and its been a while since Azula heard her sound interested. She doesn't like it. For some reason she feels attacked. "Oh, this is too good. You're always teasing me about Zuko."

"Pssh, I was playing. Don't take things so seriously," Azula chuckles.

"Here's the deal," Mai says taking a step closer and Azula glares at her. "You stop being mean whenever Zuko is around and I won't tell T-"

"There's nothing to tell," Azula speaks in a quiet voice and leans to whisper into Mai's ear. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You misunderstood something but even if something was amiss...well, you can't speak without a tongue," she gives Mai her space again. "Get your own ride."

Her intimidation tactic must've worked because the amusement was gone from Mai's eyes. Azula nods at the guards and jumps into the palanquin. Her mom puts her fan down.

"How was school?" her mother asks and Azula shrugs.

She feels annoyingly exposed and didn't like how Mai acted. She didn't do anything wrong. Ty Lee was a long time friend and fun to be with. Of course she'd be upset if Ty Lee couldn't hang around. Thinking about what just happened only makes Azula feel worse and so she decides not to think about it anymore.

"Azula? Are you okay?" her mother grabs her chin and Azula almost jumps. "Stop clenching your jaw."

Azula does and then massages it. Ow.

"Someone mockingly called me princess and I showed them what happens when princesses are disrespected," Azula throws in.

"Are they dead?" Ursa has to ask.

"No. It wouldn't reflect good on me if I go to prison. I just lit their clothes on fire...don't worry. The school board doesn't know," Azula assures her like the school board finding out is what worries Ursa.

"Azula. You should know better than to be upset over a fly," her mother says and Azula knows she's deliberately using the word fly.

"Yes, mother. I'll try to ignore them next time."

"Or go to a teacher."

"Now that's going to far," Azula snorts.

Azula doesn't feel talking or pestering Zuko later but she has no problem upstaging him. Their father was tired of paying a sword grandmaster to teach his son dual wielding. He had told Zuko his hobby reminded him of the time he thought Zuko couldn't firebend. As their father put it, swords are primitive and it's not like a sword is going to be useful against a water or earth bender. The only good thing as far as Ozai can tell is Azula is much more quick at dodging blades.

"If we ever need an executioner we know who not to call," Azula says maniacally as Zuko almost snips her hair.

She throws at him a succession of fireballs and to his credit he look's almost cool jumping away. Swords are close combat weapons but Azula can wield fire for close or far away combat. Azula gets tired of playing defensive and runs straight at him. He raises his sword to block her kick but doesn't except a giant blue fame to accompany it. He can feel the intensity of its heat and for a moment fears it can melt through her sword. He flinches and rolls back. She hits nothing but the ground and smirks at the scorch marks left behind.

"What the fu...it was blue?" Zuko points out.

"Yeah! Amazing right! I make it burn hotter but its exhausting maintaining the intensity. I can't use it long in a fight," Azula jabs at the air with her blue flames.

"I think it's still impressive Azula. You're the only one I've ever seen that can do that, "her brother nods and Azula beams at him. It was one of the nicer moments between them. If she squints he looks like their father and she can pretend she's getting the praise from him.

"Mai thinks you look pretty and cool whooshing your swords everywhere," Azula offers him.

"Mai? Whoosh?" Zuko shakes his head. "I do not whoosh."

"You whoosh," Azula uses her arms to demonstrate and he chases her with his sword overhead.

Dinner is a somber affair after. More than usual. Grandpa tells them in a strict manner not to disturb the ritual and to be brave. Azula was happily eating her fried dumplings when Zuko elbows her and clears his throat.

"Grandfather! Watch Azula can do," Zuko says and everyone looks over at her as she tries to swallow her barely chewed food.

She would have to give Zuko a talk later. She stretches her hand out and fwwooooo. A blue flame dances over her hand. Her father's eyes widen and her grandfather gives an approving nod. Her mother stared curiously.

"This is a good sign," Azulon says in his usual grave voice. "My father had a blue dragon," he pulls his beard and glances between the children. "You'll both be part of the ceremony tomorrow.

Azula fists her hand and Zuko looks at his mother in alarm.

"Doesn't the ceremony involve...lava?" she asks and Azulon nods. "They're kids."

"They're master fire benders there's nothing to worry about. Fire cannot hurt a dragon," Ozai reminds her. "Azula and Zuko will do their duty to help their uncle."

"Of course," Zuko says and Azula nods but they're both internally groaning.


	4. Courage, wisdom, and irritation

In the morning Zuko sends a servant to tell the family he's not feeling well enough to have breakfast with them. Ozai peers at the servant with disbelieving golden eyes. He looks over to Azula and she puts down her cereal bowl with hesitation. She goes to retrieve her brother.

She pushes his chamber doors enough for it to bang on the wall. She internally cringes at the sound but doesn't show it.

"Hey," she smiles and waves.

Zuko glares at her from his bed.

"Sorry about the possible dent on your wall," Azula shrugs.

He rolls his eyes. Azula frowns.

"Are you actually sick?" she gets closer and he nods. Azula rolls her eyes. He's a terrible liar. She flicks fire at him and he yelps. It dies before it can hit his face.

"Azula! Do-" he clamps his lips and Azula freezes.

"Your voice...oh dum-dum," she begins to giggle. "Your voice! It sounds cute. Puberty is finally here, huh," she sniggers and pokes his side.

He slaps her hand away. "Kill me," he groans.

"Gladly," Azula chirps. "You're turning into a teenager. I'm sure father will rejoice, Zuzu," she ruffles his hair.

"Oh, shut up. Tell dad I'm not feeling good. He'll believe you," Zuko begs.

"I don't know. What's in it for me?" Azula grins.

"Azula," there mother comes inside and Azula drops her hand. "Don't tease your brother."

"Hi," he squeaks.

Their mother sucks in her lips. Years of learning to keep a neutral face crumbles before their eyes. She sucks in a deep breath but snorts. Azula grins at the look of betrayal on Zuko's face.

"Moooooooom!" Zuko whines.

"Sorry. Sorry," she breathes. "I'm going to get your father."

"What! Why?"

She waves her hand at him. "There are things...he needs to talk to you about."

Azula can't stop laughing at Zuko's horrified expression. Their mother squeezes his shoulder. "Or I can do it. Zuko, puberty isn't fun for anyone," she starts and Azula takes a seat. She wants a front row seat to Zuko's misery. She's not laughing when her mom looks at her with amusement. "Your's won't be fun or gracious either. It'll be a confusing, melodramatic time. In fact, once you're my age you'll cringe at your early teenage years and all your dumb action will keep you up at night," she snorts.

"That's encouraging," Azula shakes her head. "Maybe this talk can wait till later. We have an important ceremony later. What're we going to do about his voice?" she pokes his neck and his shoulder go up making him look like a seal.

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong wi-" he huffs in frustration.

Azula inhales and sharply turns away. Don't laugh.

"You sound like the boys by my school!" she laughs.

"Boys talk to you!" Zuko growls and clears his throat.

"Unfortunately," Azula sighs. "Lu Ten already told me it was going to happen. People are attracted to power. You're homeschooled so the only people you talk to are mom and the servants," Azula jumps on his bed. She stops jumping at her mothers expression. "Sorry."

"Mai and Ty Lee are around you because their parents want power!" Zuko snaps and Azula kicks him. "OW!" He gets up and pulls her collar.

"Zuko! Azula! Enough!" their mother pulls them apart before they can start fighting. "Both of you. Sit down," she might not be born royalty but she can convey the voice. She rubs her face as they take a seat on the edge of the bed. She kneels in front of them and takes their hands. Azula doesn't like where this is going; vulnerable feelings territory. "Okay. Puberty talk later. Grown up talk now. You're old enough to need to hear this."

Zuko and Azula glance at each other. On one hand that tone doesn't sound good. On the other, it's about time they were treated like adults.

"My hearts, both of you will never have the luxury of having friends."

Azula blinks and shakes her head. Of all the things she expected, brutal honesty wasn't one of them.

"You get money and power. To compensate that the world gives Love and friendship to everyone else. Balance. You'll have allies and the world and have to make the best of it."

Azula frowns. She'd like all four.

"But-" Zuko's voice cracks.

"I love you both so much. I wish I could protect you and give you what you deserve but... Lu Ten is right."

Azula pulls her hand away. "We get it. We're pawns."

"Children shouldn't be pawns," their mother says with pity and sorrow. Azula raises her chin, feeling defensive. "Children shouldn't be pawns but it is what it is. Your grandfather is making you participate in this dang-" she sighs. "Mai and Ty Lee, there feelings are genuine. They've grown on you and you've grown to like them. Not everything is forced. Not everything was done because they were trying to please their parents. Take that into account," she tells Azula and then looks at Zuko. "You'll get your chance to make friends. Real friends. I promise you that."

Azula gets up. "I don't mind serving my family. Being played by another family does."

"Azula."

"I'm going to go tell dad about your voice," Azula says hotly to Zuko and leaves.

Always one to keep her word, she does tell their father. He goes to see Zuko, hears him give a sheepish greeting, and orders him not to say anything in public.

It was a two hour ride on ship to reach the fire temple. It went by slow and fast at the same time. Time is elusive when their father is throwing fire at their face and smacking them at any reaction. It's hard for Azula not to laugh at Zuko's flinch response. The thirty minutes they had left were used to get them family. Azula was dumped in a ice cold tub and she let out a string of vulgar words she's only heard from her grandfather. Azula shivered as the servants quickly patted her body and then started helping her with the ceremonial robes. She's given icecream and her guts shrivel. The robes were big and heavy and there was a worrying chance she would trip on them.

She might be unhappy but by the looks of it Zuko has reached a new plain of misery. The matching robes was humiliating but their mother smiled and called them cute. Zuko sneezes into his sleeve and Ozai glares at them both. The don't embarrass me or you'll both regret it glare. He's not shivering like them and Azula wonders what secret firebending art was keeping him warm. Azula breathed out fire before her lips could become blue. They had to wait for the signal that all the noble houses have arrived.

"This sucks," Zuko grumbles underneath his breath as he gets in their palanquin. Their grandfather gets his own and their parents go together. "You think the sages will do it all in the same time or by order of birth?"

"Order of birth. We get to suffer one at a time," Azula says with a fake smile. "If I'm lucky you'll get crispy burned," Azula chuckles and shoves him to make some room.

"Firelord, everyone is here. We're ready to commence," a servant cries out.

"Finally," Zuko shifts uneasily.

It took a minute for the party to climb up to the temple where the sages waited to greet them. By the time they reached the entrance nobody was cold anymore. The sages knelt and the family climbed out of their rides.

"Firelord. Everyone is waiting in the pit. When you and your family is ready we'll start the ritual that will transfer your strength and bravery to your heir, Iroh and his son Lu Ten," the eldest sage says.

Azula wonders if their irritable moods will be passed to them too.

"Firelord. There's a few more things we need to discuss," he says and the firelord nods.

Another sage opens a secret door and motions for the family to go in. Azula glances back to the corridor the sages are taking her grandfather in. She glances at her parents, see's that they're distracted, and tries to quietly go see what her grandfather is up to. She likes snooping. She peaks by the corner and sees one of the sages breath fire into a light on the wall. The door opens. They go in. Maybe she should follow? Azula smirks but the smile drops when her mother lifts her, tucks her between her waist and arm.

"Okay. I'm sorry. This is humiliating," Azula squirms. "I'm too old to be carried."

Her father gives her a disapproving look that burns her insides and she stops squirming.

Azula and her family head to the secret stairwell that leads to the pit. Azula looks pass the adults talking and catches sight of Mai and Ty Lee. For once Ty Lee isn't smiling. The nobles bow and Ozai makes a rise motion. Azula runs to her friends and peers at Ty Lee's expression.

"You're looking crestfallen," Azula taps Ty Lee's chin.

"I'm not a fire bender. Heat does bother me," Ty Lee flaps her long robes.

"We've been waiting here since forever," Mai grumbles.

"At least you weren't dumped in ice cold water," Azula shudders and then grins at Mai. "My brother's voice cracked today. He's officially graduated from boy to teenager."

"Congratulations," Ty Lee says as Mai squirms. "I bet you'll both go from cute to hot."

This time Azula squirms and blushes. Ty Lee and her compliments.

The doors open again and the firelord glares at them from above. "Let's not waste any more time. The walls of Ba Sing Se will come down," he takes off his cape and Azula has to smirk.

Her grandfather must be the burliest old man in the world.

"Wish me luck. If I die, make sure my mother doesn't donate my things," she tells Mai and to her credit she nods.

The musicians hit their drums and we got in position.

Lava spewed and lurched to the sound of the drums. Azula glances at the sages surrounding her grandfather. The sages redirected the lava and it swirled around the Firelord. Azula wasn't sure with who she was more impressed with. Her old grandpa that looked mildly inconvenienced by the lava circling him or the sages who would be executed if they mess up.

Zuko gulps when his turn comes up after their father. Ozai gives his wife a warning glare and Azula grits her teeth as her mothers hand digs into her shoulder. Mai doesn't look like she's breathing. Zuko raises his chin and the firelord nods at the sages. Azula thinks this is it. I'm finally about to become an only child. He manages not to bring shame into their family. Not a single flinch. Zuko sighs outloud when the lava goes away and the hand digging into Azula's shoulder slackens. Ozai nudges Azula to go forward.

Who decided long ceremonial robes were adequate for a fire ritual? Test of courage nothing. It was a safety hazard. Azula would sell Zuko for ice-cream or a cup of ice to chew on.

Azula succeeds and everybody managed not to disgrace themselves.

They go upstairs for drinks. Azula and Zuko are given less restraining clothes. The nobles are pushing amongst themselves, trying to talk to the firelord and see who gets to rule in Ba Sing Se. Azula drags Mai and Ty Lee to the overhead arches to watch. Azula catches sight of Zuko next to their mother.

"Excuse me, Mai," Azula says but she's already grabbing her hair clip. When Mai realizes where she's aiming she grabs a hold of Azula's wrist. Azula blinks at her. "What?"

"You might actually knick him. Allow me," Mai takes her hair clip back.

"Party pooper," Azula grumbles.

Her mood and opinion of Mai goes gradually up when Mai demonstrates precision and the clip almost brushes the tip of Zuko's nose. It hits the ground and skids.

Ty Lee whistles. "Wow, Mai. That was cool."

"I've been practicing. Trying to scare the teachers and club members," Mai shrugs and waves at the startled Zuko.

"The quickest way to a boy's heart is to strike fear in it," Azula chuckles as she motions for Zuko to get up here.

He shakes his head with a glare. She rolls her eyes and motions again for him to come up where they're at. Zuko sighs, mumbles something into their mothers ear and tries to find a way to go up. Nobody gives him any pointer. Zuko eventually manages to get up and shuffle to them. He sits beside Ty Lee.

"Well? No hello?" Azula smirks unkindly.

Zuko waves with a frown on his face.

"What's up Zuko? You look grumpier than usual," Ty Lee asks.

He blushes and Azula narrows her eyes at him. For a moment she has to shoving him off but her father would not want them to make a scene now.

"Puberty got him," Azula says. "He sounds like a parrot."

He grunt, "Ugh."

Ty Lee squeezes his shoulder. "Why don't we go exploring?"

Azula gives her a proud smile. "I did say we were going to do that. Dad and grandpa are busy. Mai and Ty Lee's parents are trying to talk to grandpa. Mom can be a problem but she's talking now. That gives us like ten minutes. Maybe more if the gossip is good. Unless Zuko wants to stay?" she asks and quirks an eyebrow at Zuko. Daring him to be a good boy.

He's goaded into coming along. They crawl out the door and follow Azula.

"Where exactly are we going?" Mai asks.

Instead of answering, to Zuko's great displeasure, Azula clammer up his shoulders. Then she takes inhales and breathes out fire up at the lantern. The secret door opens. She needed the extra height.

"We're going in there!" Azula says with a mischievous smile.

"Uhm. That looks dark and creepy," Ty Lee moves behind Mai.

To their credit neither Zuko or Mai look intimidated.

Azula takes Ty Lee's hand and with her free hand conjures up a ball of fire to illuminate the way. "Don't worry. I'm here and anything else would run away at the sound of Zuko's squeamish voice and Mai's unimpressed face."

"Hey!" Zuko snaps crankily.


	5. What's in there?

Zuko doesn't volunteer to take the lead into the creepy hall leading down so Azula gives him a gentle shove. He stumbles before catching his balance.

"Hey!" Zuko growls.

"You take the lead. Mai and Ty Lee go in the middle. I'll take the rear," Azula tells him like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh! Just like elementary. Follow the leader!" Ty Lee calms down a bit.

"Exactly like follow the leader," Azula nods.

"But," Zuko glances into the darkness. "This was your idea."

"I'm the idea person and you're the leader," Azula explains but her true reasons for making him go first is because if there are any traps he'd get hit first. "But, I'm more than capable of being both."

Zuko isn't a gullible idiot but he does have pride. He's already lost his voice, he can't lose face too. A red flame appears in his cupped hands and he solemnly nods for them to follow him. Ty Lee leans into Mai's ear and whispers something. Azula gives them a look but Ty Lee winks at her as Mai blushes and shakes her head. Ty Lee pushes her into Zuko. He grabs and helps her stand straight.

"Ah. Sorry," Mai winces. "I-uh-tripped."

Zuko nods and Ty Lee smiles excitedly. Azula snorts and tells Ty Lee to hurry up before someone sees them. A few steps in and the door closes behind them. Ty Lee squeaks and presses herself to Azula.

"It's fine," Azula says and makes her orange flame burn brighter. It turns blue. She can see their faces. Ty Lee's uncertain one, Zuko's serious expression, and Mai's deadpan face. What a group of capable fighter. "No turning back now. Carry on Zuko and be careful with the wall. Someone that it was edgy to make it pointy."

He grunts and they slowly descend the stairs. There's an atmosphere that forbids talking.

"Uhhhh," so of course Ty Lee had to try and break through the silence. "Does anyone get the feeling we're in a horror novel?"

"It's fine," Mai snorts. "Nobody here is technically a teenager, or a couple. There's no jock, funny guy, nerd, or token minority. As long as we don't get separated the monster won't get us."

Azula shakes her head. "I'm almost certain you insulted us. Don't I count as a jock? I'm a fire bender."

"No. Technically Ty Lee is the jock."

Ty Lee puffs up her chest and tries to make her voice sound tough. "I'll protect you all. Zuko is the only guy here does that mean he's the to-"

Zuko stumbles. Mai grabs him. There's a strange shink sound. Azula throws an arch of fire and they see the giant glistening ax charging at them. Mai pulls Zuko to the left as Ty Lee and Azula move to the right. Azula's flame flickers and for a brief moment they're in total darkness. Azula corrects herself and lights their surroundings again. The axe had already passed them and was going to swing back.

"Thank you Zuko. My turn to be leader!" Azula brushes pass them. They're forced to keep pace or be left behind in the darkness. She has to take the lead. If it was up to Zuko he'd say it was too dangerous and say they should go back or something. Azula wasn't raised to half-ass anything. The booby traps after that lost its jump scare factor and once Azula caught it, she'd undo the trap or jump over the triggers. No harm done.

They reach the last step and as Azula makes illuminates the room by throwing fire at some torches. She is starstruck. It was a crypt. Her ancestors crypt. Monstrous dragons skulls greeted her like family. Her family didn't bother with hello's.

"Oh. Isn't this lovely. The family crypt. Look! It's great-grandpa's and great-grandma's vase in the mouth of his dragon!" Azula runs to it. The vase their ashes were in looked dusted and Azula is happy to see the temple cleaners were doing there job. It was incredibly cool and romantic that their ashes were placed together inside a dragon skull. She places her hand on the dragons jaw and feels it smoothness. She feels a rush of pride that leaves her giddy. She feels a connection to the dragon that matched her blue flame.

Further down the crypt there were more dragon skull and vases.

"This is...sad," Zuko shudders and Azula remembers she's not alone.

"Yeah, where's my dragon," Azula's heart drops by the weight of disappointment. "Uncle could've brought the skulls of the ones he killed as souvenirs. One for himself when he died and the other for Lu Ten. Sucks that we'll never get to have a dragon though."

"Not what i meant. They're all gone. Extinct," Zuko shakes his head. It would've held more gravity if it weren't for the squeak of his voice. He looks at the vase that contained their grandmothers ashes and the vase beside it where their uncle Iroh's wife rested.

"I for one, much more prefer firelizard than fire breathing dragons!" Ty Lee says as she holds on to Mai's hand.

"Eh, I have to agree with Azula on this one. Dragons are metal," Mai knocks on a skull.

"Wish I had a dragon to be buried with me," Azula mutters.

"If I'm lucky you'll kick the can before me," Zuko grumbles.

"If you're lucky! I will kick the can before you," Azula shakes her head at him. "No doubt. If mom could, she'd glue you to her side. Keep you safe in the palace. I'm going to be a general and die gloriously."

Ty Lee puts her hand on Azula's shoulder. "Let's stop talking about this. We've taken a long time. We should head back," Ty Lee pleads and Azula blows a bang out of her face.

How come Mai is the only one who understand how cool this is?

"Yeah. We should go," Zuko says.

"Not yet," Azula shakes her great grandparents vase. "There's something in here," she leans closer and shakes again.

Zuko blanches. "Azula! Don't do that! Those are our relatives!"

"They're dead. It's not like they'll mind or notice," Azula rolls her eyes. "Seriously. I hear something. Paper?" Azula guesses.

"Azula, please. Let's leave. It's probably their diary or something," Ty Lee tugs on the back of Azula's robes. Azula internally groans at the tears pooling in Ty Lee's eyes.

"Fine!" Azula plops the vase down and sighs dramatically. "This is the last time I try to take any of you on an adventure...except Mai. She's been surprisingly a good sport."

Mai gives her a sarcastic thumbs up.

"We've reached the end...literally," she smiles at Zuko but he doesn't appreciate the jock that this is where they'll rest in the end of their lives. "Nowhere else to go but up."

"Indeed," says a voice behind Zuko and he screams.

In his defense, he wasn't the only one that screamed.

Azula and Zuko shoot flames at the person but they bat it away and step into the light. A sage. Just a sage. He bows. "Young masters. Your time to rest isn't here yet. Let me guide you back to the living."

Azula clears her throat and tries to get Ty Lee's arms off her shoulders. It's embarrassing and Azula can feel her cheeks heat up at being caught like this. The sage looks up and stares at Mai who is holding a previous firelord and his wife's ashes over her head, ready to throw it at him. Mai puts it down where it was.

"Thank you for your help. We were lost and couldn't find our way back to our parents," Azula says as she gives up on having Ty Lee let go. Whatever. Ty Lee's terrified face will help sell the lie.

"How'd you get lost?" the sage asks them.

"Oh, we got lost on our way to the bathroom," Azula tells him without hesitation.

"Together?" he doesn't look convinced.

"We're middle schoolers. Yes together," Azula dares him to contradict her.

He doesn't know enough about kids to argue back. Kids are weird. He shakes his head and motions for them to follow.

Azula looks back where the vase is. The dragon skull feels like its beckoning her with its empty eye sockets.

"That was scary," Ty Lee whispers into her ear and Azula feels goosebumps rise all over her.

She can't suppress her shudder. She shouldn't have to. It's not like Ty Lee is going to accuse her of being scared.

"The dead or the old man that will soon be dead?" Azula whispers back.

"Why're you cuddling and whispering?" Mai looks back at them. "We're in a horror novel remember?" Mai whisper ominously and Ty Lee yelps before letting go and rushing to get to Mai's side.

Azula rubs the back of her neck. That was strange and exciting. She doesn't think she was afraid. Fear doesn't make her feel strange and excited. Fear is dreadful. Fear is disappointing her father, mother, and nation. Ty Lee's warm breath had probably produced a bodily reaction like the first bite of chocolate, or wrapping herself in fresh and warm blankets. Nice and positive reactions. Azula just didn't know she could get a nice reaction from a friend though.

Her good feeling came to an end when she saw her parents waiting for her. She'd been too distracted analyzing her feelings to plan what would she do if her parents realized they had vanished. She doubted her parents would believe her got lost finding the bathroom story.

"I found your children as they were leaving the bathroom," the sage talks instead and Azula almost sighs in relief.

There was no way she was letting the liar stay working in the temple once Lu Ten became firelord but at that moment she appreciated him. How bold he was to lie in her fathers face.

"Together?" her dad shakes his head.

"It's a teenager thing," the sage bows his head and leaves.

She'll send him a card on elders day. He deserved it.

Azula and Zuko don't get away with it. Their father isn't an idiot. He doesn't know what they did but he knows they did something. As punishment they couldn't relax on the way back home. No. They were forced to mop the ship and help the cleaning crew. It was successfully humiliating and exhausting work. Their backs hurt but their pride is critically hit. Any time a soldier comes across them, Azula would send them a scathing glare, daring them to undo their hard work. Then they have to polish the weapon stash. Azula shoots Zuko an annoyed look when he starts goofing off with the swords.

"Don't be a coward. Juggle four swords or you're weak," Azula challenges him.

He takes the dullest looking swords and tries juggling them. He manages to clumsily juggle three. Azula tries to give him him a hand and throw in another. Zuko ducks and all the swords clang the floor. Azula turns away and Zuko grumbles as he puts them back in place.

Azula was still dying to know what was in her grandparents vase. Next opportunity she got she'd definitely break in and see. It probably won't be long to take another trip. Her grandfather is very old.

They make it to the palace and Azula doesn't have the chance to nap. No. Her punishment and her brothers isn't over yet. Their father takes them to the roof the palace and tells them to jump.

"Uhh," Zuko looks down and scrambles back. "What?"

"Jump. Use your firebending to slow your descent," their father says matter of factly.

Azula whispers into Zuko's ear. "We either jump or he'll launch us into the stratosphere."

"Ugh. Okay," Zuko purses his lips.

Azula decides to go first. To make her father proud and because it'll be better for her to get this over with as smoothly as she can. If she fails and hits her head she can spend the rest of the day recovering. She shoots fire out of her hands and tries to balance herself but its not easy. She stumbles and rolls as she lands. It's important to bend her knees and roll or her bones will be supremely upset with her.

She looks up at her father. He doesn't look pleased or anything. More like she could've done better but she's only ever seen other people use fire to fly. She hates not doing anything perfectly at the first try but now that she's done it she can only improve.

Zuko jumps. Azula laughs as he torches their mothers bushes. He lands on his butt and Azula is still laughing as she helps him up.

"Zuko. Look. Dad's smiling. Don't be obvious," Azula whisper laughs.

Zuko glances up quickly and looks astonished.

"Get back up here. We'll keep doing this until you both stop looking like newborn birds," their father commands and they rush to obey.

They kept at it for hours. They kept at it until it was dark, there clothes were stained with sweat, and the night was cold. That's when their mother came out to tell Ozai to end training since tomorrow was another big day. Azula could've hugged her mother but she bluntly covers her nose and they get the point. They stink. They're forced to take a bath before knocking out.


	6. Gramps is getting old and is on a tight schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all in one day and it shows :/ Sometimes it's easier to work with what you already have than like actually developing an original story.

The news of the fire nations success comes in the hottest day. There was to be a parade at the beach. Azula and Zuko were happy about that until they found out they had to participate in the parade. Gosh, they hate being on a pedestal. Forced to kneel and look grim all day. The looking grim part wasn't hard but sometimes the muscles of their faces cramped. The addition of heavy royal clothing on a hot day wasn't fun either.

What was worse was Azula's friends were at the beach with their families. They'd get to see the parade as it passed them and they'd probably wave. Happy and cool. Assholes.

There was to be food, fireworks, music, and much rejoicing. There would be a much grandiose celebration when the victors returned. Today they only had to sit in their palanquin and be paraded through the streets and then reach their beach fort. Azula has to go through have an hour of people cheering, which she likes but she has to do it in a kneeling position. The pillows can only help her knees for half an hour. Forty minutes in and she has to keep the pained look off her face. Zuko looks like he's about to start slouching and is pulling through with his will.

Eventually, they make it to the fort and step inside. Servants rush with giant fans and Azula almost snaps at them to hurry up. Her grandfather does snap at them. His old man knees were probably not feeling to good either. Her father and grandfather had quick respite before they were pulled into a war meeting and it was finally the three of them.

"We need to get out of here," their mother tugs on her collar.

Azula and Zuko nod. But how are they going to get out.

"I have an idea. Me and Azula are getting the hang of using fire to fly. We jump out of a window while-" Zuko is interrupted by his mother giving him a look.

"Or we could just go out the door," she hadn't said anything but she's upset about her bushes.

"I'm actually on board with Zuko's plan. If we have to make an exit might as well make it memorable," Azula chimes in and sides with her brother.

Their mother places her hands on her hips and gazes down at them. "Any other time I would've said yes but your grandfather is under pressure today and we don't want to be added on the list why he had a heart attack," she shakes her head and Azula's mouth drops.

"Grandpa has a heart?"

Zuko chokes on his saliva and their mother lightly chastises Azula.

"You both are awful. Must be in the genes. Let's go," she grumbles and shakes her head at them. "Didn't I raise you to respect your elders?" Azula opens her mom but her mother sends her a reproachful glance. "Don't answer that. Let's escape before something happens."

Azula wholeheartedly agrees. She knows Ty Lee is at the beach and Mai was dragged by her parents.

"My lady," a servant bow/walks over to them. "The firelord requests the presence of his grandchildren."

Zuko and Azula look at each other. They hadn't done anything wrong yet.

Their mother straightens her back. "Did he mention what for?"

"No, but he is waiting," he says in a groveling voice.

Their mother nods and looks down at them. "Stay quiet and docile. Listen to your father," she points at Zuko at the last part and he nods. "Look after your brother."

Azula frowns. Why do people make her her brothers keeper?

Azula doesn't know why she was summoned to. She can't think of anything she's done recently...besides explore the fire temple and maybe break into the vault. It's not like she was trespassing. She's going to be lying there one day. They were escorted into the war room and their father glances at them. The siblings both bow to the firelord and then are guided to their seats. They're not at the table but not in the background either. It's clear they're only their to observe and not comment.

"Spring will be here in a few months. Depending on the situation in Ba Sing Se I will decide on what we should do with the enemy of the state," the firelord says. "We don't have much time. I don't have much time. Ozai will go to Ba Sing Se to aid Iroh in destroying the rebels. When they succeed we'll send a small party to scout the North and send spies to sweep the southern water tribe. Make sure we didn't miss anything."

Azula tries connecting the dots. "He thinks the avatar is dead," Azula whispers into Zuko's ear.

"But the fire temple hasn't received any sign that the avatar has passed on," Zuko whispers back.

"Get better at whispering. Your lips. You're too obvious," Azula hisses. "The avatar has to be dead. If he's not he's close to it. It's been a hundred years. There has been no sighting of any old airbender. Great-grandpa destroyed the air temples and captured all the nomads that weren't there...most of them. Dad told me about the rumors of Ba Sing Se capturing roaming airbenders and locking them up somewhere secret and underground. Uncle isn't stupid. He'll probably move them to the secret base where grandpa is holding his airbenders."

"If all proceeds without a hitch, we'll be able to attack the northern water tribe in the summer. When they're in their weakest state. The walls of Ba Sing Se couldn't keep us out. Neither will their border or environment. They've isolated themselves but people will flee Ba Sing Se and try to flee there."

Azula nods. She'd love to go on a campaign.

The teenager and preteen got to watch the adults strategize. They pulled out a giant map of Ba Sing Se and the rest of the earth kingdom. General Zhao had his eyes on Omashu.

They listen for a long time. Azula refuses to show it but she's hungry. She's getting grumpy. The servants bring food but old people food. Her hunger leaves but she's still grumpy. They finally take a break and will reconvene in an hour. Azula drops her head on her brothers shoulder.

"That was amazingly boring," she whispers. "I think I lost a brain cell when general Zhao talked."

Zuko wipes the sleep from his eyes. "Where is the secret base? Where are they being detained? The airbenders," Zuko asks her and she shrugs. He shakes his head, looking doubtful. "Liar. Fine. Keep your secrets."

Azula wasn't going to tell him. It was a secret her father has shared with her. She wouldn't betray his trust that way.

"Why do you want to know?" Azula shoots back.

Zuko shrugs and Azula can see red bloom in his cheeks. "If my family were trapped somewhere and I was close to death, I'd use that time to rescue you."

Azula looks around, making sure nobody is hearing them. "Well, I suppose If I had nothing better to do, I'd rescue you too."

That was enough sibling love for the next decade or so.

As it happens their father quizzed them on the meeting later. Azula was left wondering why her grandfather wanted her presence there. It had only been recently that Zuko's new man voice had come in. Azula was still a child. A prodigy sure but still a child. It was dangerous to give confidential information to a middle schooler. She decides on asking Lu Ten what he thinks next time but who knows when that will be.

A few things happen between winter, spring, and the beginning of summer but in order:

Zuko asks if he can join his father to Ba Sing Se to help. Their father said he'd sleep on it. In the morning their mother informed Zuko he wouldn't be going. Zuko slouches but their mother continues.

"Your father needs you home. In the fall you'll be attending university," she looks like she doesn't know whether to be happy or not.

"University? I'm thirteen."

"You and Azula have always been given advanced lessons by your tutors. Azula is well ahead of her grade but at least one person in this family has to experience middle school."

She made that sound like a punishment. Azula doesn't think she likes being the normal one.

"The good news is that your uncle has asked me to look into potential...candidates for Lu Ten. Noble women. Once Lu Ten is married and continues the line you'll be given more freedom, Zuko."

Zuko smiles and Azula can't wait not to be the youngest anymore.

Her father promises to send something cool back to them, tells them to behave because he will know if they hadn't, and when Zuko tries to sneak into his war ship he's promptly thrown out the window.

Azula makes sure to tell Mai about him being thrown out the window.

Middle school being a punishment was true and Azula wasn't ready to get hit in the face with it. She's thrown out the hockey team (she won't admit it but she liked being in the team) because the students from other academies claimed they couldn't play against someone in the royal family out of fear they'd hurt her. The boys mostly said that part. The girls were cranky and looked forward to hitting her with a flaming puck. Azula was upset at the unfairness but was embarrassed when her mother came in and publicly threatened the coach. There was no way of coming back from that. Her mom succeeded in getting her back in the team but it disrupted the team dynamic and trust and gave Azula a bad image.

Sure she was a spoiled but it's not like her life was all cracked up to be. She took out her frustrations on her firebending training and her brother.

There were weird tensions and expectations too. Trends Azula did not understand and couldn't participate in because it didn't befit her status. Pet names.

"Hey honey," Ty Lee greets her one cold morning where Azula's brain isn't at 100%

Azula looks behind her to see if their classmate Honey is waving at them. No just other miserable looking students from other classes. Azula gives Ty Lee a questioning and tired stare. It's too early for her cheeriness.

"What?" She glances over to Mai who is resting her back against the school wall but her eyes are closed. Maybe she's sleeping while standing.

"Yeah. That's overused. Thought so. How about sweetie?" Ty Lee offers her empty hands but Azula is going to keep her hands in her warm pockets.

"Ty Lee I have no idea what you're talking about but you have to stop eating cupcakes in the morning."

Ty Lee sighs and drops her hands. "I'm practicing."

"...reciting for cooking class?" Azula wonders aloud.

"No silly. For when we have a boyfriend," Ty Lee says like its the most obvious thing in the world and Azula groans internally. Great. Fun. Is she even legally allowed to date? She knew there were things like official lovers and royal harems but that seemed more like adult stuff. She knew her older male relatives had them but she's never given serious thought since it looks like a boys only club.

Middle school dating looked like something awkward and intricate she had to participate in. Azula hated being awkward. It was a game but there was a level of seriousness in middle school dating. It was serious without being too serious. It was experimenting. Azula liked experiments but liked knowing the rules of the game too.

"We're seeing what cute pet names we like."

"I am not a pet and the boys academy isn't that close to our school," it's too early for the drama of middle school.

Ty Lee shrugs, smile never leaving her face. "Still. It's fun. The other girls are doing it. The older girls walk home with their boyfriends. Right sunshine?" Ty Lee calls out to Mai but Mai only frowns. "I think sunshine fits her."

"I don't like honey or sweetie," Azula says after thinking about it. She doesn't like being compared to food.

"Cutie?"

"No."

"Darling?"

"Gross. No."

"Babe?"

"Ew," Azula scrunches her nose.

"What? Babies are cute and you're cute."

"I am not a baby."

Ty Lee is starting to look as frustrated as Azula. "Princess?"

Azula narrows her eyes and Ty Lee shrinks. Yes. She's called princess when the other kids are upset with her. At least Ty Lee doesn't say it in a condescending manner. "I accept that but only if it comes in a awestruck manner."

Ty Lee squeals and hugs Azula. "Oohhh. Thank you. I bet you'll get yourself a prince charming."

Azula gags. As far as she knows the only princes in her area are related to her.

She gets her period before she gets her first crush. As like most things in life she receives pain before she receives pleasure. She absolutely refuses to move the first day she gets it. Zuko is no help. Dummy can't even bandage cuts and he refuses to even enter her room. He still believed in cooties. Jerk. Her mother is more helpful and they're both glad Ozai is in the earth kingdom.

"Are you sure I'm not dying?"

"I'm sure."

"I feel...not so good," Azula is in too much pain to be articulate with her words. Ow. "It feels like their are earthbenders messing up my insides."

"Mhmm," her mother tries to massage the pain away. Azula winces and wishes Ty Lee was there. "I got my period when I was about to turn 12 too. Some girls grow up faster."

"Growing is painful."

That causes her mother to laugh and Azula smiles through the pain.

"I'm happy."

Azula's smiles disappears and she gazes at her mother. Eyes muddled with pain and confusion. "You're happy I'm in pain?"

"No. Just happy. To be here for you, I mean," she finishes awkwardly.

How is Azula supposed to respond to that. "I'm happy too? You can be here for me when I'm not in pain," she grumbles and shifts. Ow.

"I know. I'm sorry. The pain will pass. The physician will be back with herbs that will help."

"How long will I be in pain?"

"Maybe for a few days."

Azula shuts her eyes. A stab on pain hits her back. "Can I cuss?"

"No."

"Crapping dog of an idiot!" Azula hisses as she tries to ignore the pain. "I regret not tormenting Zuko more," she whimpers.

He does visit her later that day but he's behind Ty Lee and Mai.

"You lied to me! You said it was nothing!" Azula hisses at Mai. She was older.

Mai shrugs apathetically. "I suppose I have a better pain tolerance."

Now that hurt and if Azula could she'd reach over and smack her.

"Zuzu," Azula greets him and he pokes her side. She grits her teeth.

"Karma."

"I hate you. I want a refund for a better brother."

"I'm older! If anyone should get the refund it's me."

Ty Lee steps in. She sits on the bed and Azula clamps her lips as the bed dips and her insides protest.

"I think I can help."

"Please!" It's a testament on how pained Azula is that she has to plead for relief.

Zuko chuckles and smiles over to Mai. Azula is in no position to tease them but she stores the memory of Zuko's attempt to do casual talk on a girl that has a crush on him. Ty Lee places her hands on Azula's stomach and starts pressing down. It has the opposite effect that Azula was hoping for and she bites her teeth and resolutely glares at the girl. A few seconds later and Azula can breath. The pain and cramps are gone and Ty Lee's small hands feel nice. Then it's back again and OW.

It's a solid week of OW and discomfort. Azula has a deeper appreciation for Ty Lee and all the older women in the girls life that forced her into learning how to relieve pain. They spend more time than usual together and at very close quarters. On the last day Azula no longer feels pain but she enjoys Ty Lee's touch too much to protest. It's calming. She chalks it up to being touched starved. Her family wasn't exactly touchy.

On Azula's birthday she's forced to go to school. She gets small happy birthdays from Mai and Ty Lee and her teammates. It's in lunch that things get fuzzy weird. Ty Lee gets her a cake, the three girls share it, and Mai gives her a box of strawberry flavor sticks. Azula isn't going to share the box of strawberry sticks. Azula didn't want to share but then Ty Lee takes one and Azula is thinking about challenging her in agni Kai.

"Azula. Let's do the don't get embarrassed challenge!" Ty Lee waves the stick in her face. Azula leans back.

"The what challenge?"

"Don't get embarrassed challenge."

"That's a long title...I love embarrassing people. How do you play?"

"Hm. We uh. Mai, come here."

Mai groans and continues eating her cake. "Don't make me do this again," Ty Lee's pout has no effect on her.

Ty Lee sighs and faces Azula again. "I take this end. You take that end. We nibble on it until we meet in the middle. First person to pull away or break their piece loses."

Azula's game. She's excellent in them.

"What do I get if I win?" She's going to play but if she can get something out of it then she's going to get it.

"You'll experience embarrassment for the first time in your life," Mai supplies and Azula snorts.

Mai. When did you develop a sense of humor? Whenever you're ready Ty Lee," Azula shrugs.

Ty Lee takes it between her lips and Azula follows her example. Their faces were close. Azula can see Ty Lee's pink lips and small nose and half-lidded eyes. Azula bites the stick and loses a second into the game. Ty Lee blinks at her with wide eyes and Azula feels weird, a strange mixture of good and bad weird. She pushes through with bravado.

"I wasn't ready. Let's do that again," Azula squares her shoulders and Ty Lee has this oh-oh expression. "It's a simple game. I got it."

She had it. She had the stick between her lips and was focused on winning. Her focus went out the window when the distance between their lips dwindled. Azula felt something akin to panic. She felt a lot of things. She can feel Ty Lee's nervous breathing. Don't panic. She panics and her end of the stick lights on fire. Mai bursts out laughing.

"The tension!"

"Shut up, Mai!" Azula snaps. She refuses to look at Ty Lee when they're both blushing hard.

"That was fun!" Ty Lee gives Azula her box of strawberry sticks.

"Are we going to ignore the fact that Azula lite it on fire!" Mai questions as the bell rings and Azula growls.

She very much wished she knew how to bend lightning.

"You should try this game with your crush Mai," Ty Lee picks up her half eaten food and throws it away.

Azula is still embarrassed but- "you didn't like the cake?"

Ty Lee gives a bashful shrug. "I have to watch what I eat now that I'm in gymnastics."

To her horror there's an adult celebration for birthday. Twelve is an important age. First step into adulthood or whatever. It's an adult birthday. Nobles show up and give her stuff. Azula loves stuff but she's tired of being polite and nodding her thanks. The party is more for her mom to talk with the other noblewomen. She feels her stomach jump uneasily every time they mention their sons and how each day she's becoming more beautiful. Despite their smiles and excited tones Azula doesn't like what they're implying.

She feels slightly better when she receives letters and presents from her family. She straight up ignores her uncle's letter and gives it to Zuko as an early birthday present. She takes the Iroh's gift, it's in a box, and prays to the spirits. She's not surprised when she pulls out a doll.

"Here. Give it to charity," Azula hands it to her mom.

"You're keeping it."

"You make it so hard to do the right thing," Azula shakes her head and pockets her father's letter. Her mother and brother stare at her. "What? I don't read your mail."

She opens Lu Ten's present. It's a scroll and rock candy? She unrolls it and laughs. He poorly drew himself bending lightning. Every step and motion. She should've told him she got his moves down. She opens her dad's present and her eyes widen.

"Nice bling," Zuko comments and she lifts the crown. "It's way too big for you."

"And heavy," Azula grunts.

"It look like an earth kingdom style crown," her mother surmises uneasily.

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown," Azula grins. "Of course it's going to be heavy. I think this is real gold. Impractical in a fight. Useless bling. The firelord's crown. Stabby, shiny, won't cause my neck to creak."


	7. Growing up takes time

Azula is twelve now and a middle schooler. It's time for her growth arc. As a sign of maturity she didn't bother the turtle ducks anymore. She was even nice to Zuko and asked him if he wanted to walk her to school. He was suspicious but she's twelve now. Azula has better things to do than torment him. Just to make him a little nervous she even picks up Mai in their palanquin. Zuko is squished in the middle. Azula leans behind him and gives Mai a thumbs up. Mai rolls her eyes but Azula knows she's privately pleased.

Zuko gawks at the academy when they arrive and to Azula's surprise there are girls she hates staring back at him. They ignore Mai's murderous glare. Azula analyzes her situation. Maybe she should use Zuko to improve her relationship with her school mates. Nah. She doesn't want to use a single moment of her time to do that. Initiating peace was for weak willed people.

The rest of the day could've been better if Ty Lee had been awake for any of it. She slept during class and on Mai's shoulder during lunch. They tried waking her up, succeeded, only for her to doze of later. It's only on their last class that Ty Lee revives herself and that's because the teacher got sick and they have a substitute. Ty Lee is sitting on Azula's desk and talking animatedly about being on the welcoming parade for prince Lu Ten. This was Lu Ten's moment.

Azula, her brother, and mother wouldn't be in the parade. They'd be in the palace eating cake or something. Her mother's been busy doing marriage interviews. Sometimes Azula likes to help her mother by pranking the wife candidates. When one of them left in tears Azula defended herself to her mother by stating that the bride has to be able to deal with stress. Her defense was solid, her mother admitted, but she asked Azula to take it down on a notch.

"Let me braid your hair," Ty Lee begs Mai.

"No," Mai grumbles into her arms where she's hiding her face.

"Pretty please."

"No," Mai slaps Ty Lee's persistent fingers.

"Come on. I saw a soldier hide a knife in his braid once and I want to try it."

Mai looks up. Ty Lee grins and Azula glances between the two.

"...how big was the knife?"

Mai allows Ty Lee to make her a braid. They use a pencil at first and Ty Lee successfully hides it inside the braid without it sticking out. They upgrade to a plastic knife and it takes Ty Lee longer. Azula pulls out an actual knife out of nowhere and hands it to Ty Lee but the bell rings before she can try. Mai sighs, she was getting second thoughts.

"We can continue at my place," Azula shrugs and slides the knife back into her bag and Ty Lee freezes. Azula watches her suspiciously. "Is there a problem?" she asks in a low volume.

Ty Lee begins to shake her head but then freezes. "No. No problem princess...but uhm I think I'll have to catch up with you later," Ty Lee slowly gets up from Azula's desk and gets her stuff.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" Azula rests her hand on Ty Lee's shoulder.

"The gym to practice."

"You don't have practice today," Azula knew her schedule.

"Yeah but I need to practice for tomorrow."

"You've been acting weird lately," Mai and Azula corner her. Ty Lee pulls her hands up and laughs awkwardly. "Not eating, not sleeping, practicing all day. Suspicious."

"I'm sorry for not spending time with you. I've been busy," Ty Lee insists.

Azula narrows her eyes. "You're lying. Your eyes keep darting, your posture is off, and there's a blush on your neck."

"Is it a boyfriend?" Mai shrugs and Ty Lee furiously shakes her head.

Azula feels a flare of anger and jealousy inside her. "Let's go home."

"I really want to practice," Ty Lee stands her ground.

"We'll wait," Azula crosses her arms and Ty Lee gulps.

Grey eyes lock onto amber ones for help. Azula looks between the two and becomes increasingly more annoyed. Forget maturity. She wants to shake Ty Lee and ask whats up with her. Mai nods and Ty Lee visibly relaxes. They even share a smile.

"Great. Clearly Azula misses you being all clingy."

"What?" Azula shakes her head at the accusation.

"So I'll go ahead to the palace to wait there while you both sort this out," Mai says and fast walks out of the classroom.

"Mai! No! Don't leave me!" Ty Lee stretches her hand.

Mai left them.

"...uhm?" Ty Lee smiles bashfully at Azula.

"After you," Azula returns the smile with her own but it only seems to make Ty Lee more nervous.

The academy had many generous donors. No need for bake sales. Their gym had everything and the storage room could contain anything. There were a few trampolines and some of the other girls in Ty Lee's squad were practicing too. The few that were their were excellent acrobats but Azula believes Ty Lee is the best of them. They wave at Ty Lee and bow their heads respectfully at Azula. Patriotism has been high ever since the news of her family's success had reached their shores.

Azula waits impatiently as Ty Lee stretches. She sits on a bench and rests her head on her chin. The other girls get nervous at Azula's judgmental glare and make mistakes in their routine. They stumble and glance at her before awkwardly trying again.

"Azula!" Ty Lee says a little too loud and chipper. Her smile seems forced. "Want to join me?"

"No," Azula states as she watches Ty Lee go up and down.

Ty Lee whines and begs. Azula doesn't change her mind. She's only there to keep an eye on her anyways. She finally relents when Ty Lee jumps to her side and takes her hand. The other girls are looking and Azula doesn't want it to look like she's being dragged. She jumps with as little enthusiasm as possible. Ty Lee smirks and Azula crouches when she jumps over her head. She gives Azula a cheeky smile as she flies above.

"Come on," Ty Lee hops and Azula crosses her arms.

"No."

"Please. It'll be fun. Nobody is watching."

Everyone is watching. They stop watching when Azula gives them a scathing glare. Now she has an audience and Ty Lee's eyes on her. Azula starts putting in effort. Soon both girls are spinning, flipping, and doing cartwheels, basically trying to outdo each other. They're both breathing heavily and grinning.

"Are you as strong as you look, Azula?" Ty Lee taunts.

"Stronger," Azula lifts her chin.

"Remember when we were at the local fair and saw an older girl stand on this guys hand. Let's try it!" Ty Lee runs to her and Azula eyes widen when Ty Lee doesn't slow down.

"Ty Lee! Wa-oomph!"

They collide and go down. It's a good thing Ty Lee barely weighs anything and that Azula is used to being hit and thrown.

"Ow. Azula. Are you okay?" Ty lee rubs her chest and gives Azula a hand.

Azula takes a minute. Her body feels fuzzy and she's lightheaded.

"That's enough practice. You need to rest or end up straining something." Azula blushes and jumps to the floor. "We're leaving," she says in a tone that leaves no room to argue. Ty Lee runs to her side and waves goodbye at her teammates.

Azula doesn't see but they're smirking and giving Ty Lee a look. Ty Lee pretends not to understand their looks but she knows she's going to be grilled tomorrow. There are no guards waiting for them. The only times guards accompany her to school is when her mother is riding with her. Azula loves her new freedom and it's not like anyone would be stupid enough to fight her.

Ty Lee buys herself an ice-cream sandwich at a shop while Azula hangs back. The perks of being royalty is that she always gets things for free. Ty Lee feels conflicted about that and will usually pay for things and whatever she can't afford Azula will put on the palace's tab.

Azula admittedly whispers how excited she is that Lu Ten is coming back. Mostly because that means she won't be the baby of the family anymore and because he gets her cool souvenirs.

"He's really cute too," Ty Lee says as Azula takes a bite of her sandwich that they ended up sharing. Azula bites her tongue.

"Stop! I know my family is royalty but stop! First Mai and know you!" Azula shakes her head in horror. Why does everyone keep going for male relatives.

Ty Lee dares to laugh at her expression. "I'm just stating the obvious."

At the heat of the moment, Azula hopes her cousin comes back with a hideous scar or terrible haircut. Not dead or emotionally scared.

"Hmph," Azula rolls her eyes and Ty Lee giggles.

"Are you pouting?"

"I'm not," Azula lies and blushes. Maybe she should've left Ty Lee at the gym.

"Are you jealous?" Ty Lee takes her hand and Azula takes her hand back to clutch against her chest.

She does not like being teased! She does not like being used as practice for when they have future boyfriends.

"Aw, don't be mad. You know I think you're the prettiest one in your family."

"Of course I am. There aren't any more girls in my family!" Azula shakes her head as the compliment bounces off her. "My mom doesn't count."

Ty Lee snorts as they make it to the front entrance of the palace. Azula asks some servants where Mai is and she's not surprised to hear she's at the gardens. It's where Zuko spends most of his time. It's where he goes when their tutors make him write a poem. Zuko is many things but eloquent is not one of them. Azula and Ty Lee sneak through the halls and to the garden where Mai is sitting next to Zuko under a tree.

Azula is twelve and more mature now but she can't resist a good prank. She grins at Ty Lee and moves to humiliate Zuko when Ty Lee sighs dreamily.

"What?" Azula shakes her head at Ty Lee.

"It's cute. I bet Mai wishes Zuko would write her love poems and letters."

Azula blinks and then points at Zuko who is chewing on his pencil.

"Zuko is as romantic as my father...okay. Maybe not that bad but he's on his way," Azula laughs. "He plays with action figures. What does Mai see in him. He's not even the crown prince."

Ty Lee smiles at Azula, open and honest. "Love for love's sake?"

"That's stupid and grandpa would never allow that to happen if there wasn't a major advantage to it. It's a good thing Mai is from a noble family or she wouldn't have any chance with him."

"Oh," Ty Lee sits behind the bush where they're secretly watching them. "Isn't your mother a commoner?"

Azula shakes her head. "She is. Supposedly," Azula sighs and rubs the center between her eyebrows. "Grandpa is far too connivingI don't care what the adults say. There's more to that match than the cinderella story. I haven't been able to wheedle it out of dad or grandpa yet," Azula bites her bottom lip. No matter how much she digs and snoops she can't find out what the big secret is. Neither her uncle Iroh, Lu Ten, or the dumbest palace servant has been useful. It was starting to vex her. "Next I see him I'm going to get my uncle stumbling and stuttering drunk. I will find out."

Ty Lee takes Azula's hand again. "I'm sure you will. You're the smartest person I know."

For a moment Azula is tongue-tied but then she finds her footing again.

Instead she scoffs and looks back over to Zuko and Mai. "Stop hanging out with jocks. Okay. Here's the plan. I'm g-"

"You're going to what?" Azula is pulled back by her collar and tilts her head to see her mother.

"...hi mommy."

"Azula what have I told you?" her mother leads with that and Ty Lee fidgets next to her. Her mother glances at her. "Ty Lee, can you give us a moment?"

Ty Lee hesitates but nods and runs to tackle Mai in a hug.

"Not much on a daily basis," Azula shrugs with a hint of bitterness. Her mother's expression pinches. "I haven't done anything."

"I know when you're up to mischief Azula. I swear you're like a cat. What did I ask you not to do?"

Azula sighs. "Not to bother my brother on a daily basis but those are my friends. He gets all the attention. I don't want to share my friends."

"Azula, if he tells me you've been mean our of spite and jealousy I won't let your friends come over anymore," her mother warns her and Azula grits her teeth.

She wanted to lash out and screw maturity and dive into teenage rebellion but that wouldn't look good.

"Okay," Azula nods and gazes up at her mom imploringly. "Can I go play now?"

Her mother nods and Azula turns around. Both daughter and mother are surprised and amused. Zuko is standing and trying to remain standing while Mai sits on his shoulders and Ty Lee sits on her shoulders. They're a swaying tower and very close to the duck pond.

"Please. Everything is set up. One push," Azula whispers.

"Yield," her mom tugs her ear.


	8. The sun

The royal siblings got to play dress up. The big day of Lu Ten's homecoming was here and security was tight. There were people flooding the streets and cheering. Even Zuko was in a bright mood as he jumped to see over heads. Azula tries to clammer onto his shoulders and a struggle commences before a guard yells at them to quit it.

"This is stupid. Let's watch from a rooftop or something," Zuko glares at all the tall adults.

"That's the smartest suggestion I've ever heard spew out of your mouth," Azula gasps.

They find a second floor house. Neither Azula or Zuko or proficient yet at using firebending to jump to high places. Instead Azula gets near the wall, threads her fingers together, and crouches. She nods at Zuko. He gives her a warning look and for a moment Azula imagines how hilarious it would look for Zuko to slam into the wall but no. This is Lu Ten's day. Zuko runs and with Azula's help is able make it to the edge. Frankly, Azula doesn't trust her brother to push her up. She runs to the wall, is able take five steps on it, and grabs onto Zuko's ankle. He grabs her hand and lifts her to his side.

They make it to the roof of building and Azula pulls out a tiny flag she had stolen from a child. She waves it obnoxiously in front of his face. Maybe he would've burned or thrown it if it weren't illegal to do so.

The paraded soon started and the giant band marched before the soldiers. It was impressively synchronized, the drums and stomps of soldiers matching rhythm. Azula leans forward when the acrobats show up on their giant float. There are trampolines and bars and Azula worries. It looks dangerous and unlike the school gym there are no mats.

"Hey! It's Ty Lee!" Zuko stands and waves but Azula harshly pulls him down.

He's too surprised to be annoyed. "What? That's our friend."

"My friend," Azula snaps. "I don't want you distracting her."

Zuko blinks and squirms. "You're right. She must weigh like a twig. Look how high they're throwing her."

Azula did see. She had faith in Ty Lee's abilities but less so on her teammates. They perform admirably though. When the float is about to pass them, Ty Lee is balancing on a beam and Azula thinks she sees them. Ty Lee removes one hand and Azula stops breathing but Ty Lee briefly waves with her free hand. She puts both hands on the beam again and backflips to her teammates arms.

Zuko claps for both of them.

"That's my girl," Azula cheers proudly. "She's no firebender but she has an impressive-" Azula cuts herself off when she catches sight of Zuko's grin. "What?" she puts her hands on her hips defensively.

"Nothing," Zuko looks away and Azula roughly shakes him. It quickly gets on his nerves. "Stop it. I'm just jealous is all. Wish I had people."

Oh. Oh no. Azula isn't good at talking to her brother if it doesn't involve taunting him. She has the strangest urge to comfort him. Then again he hogs all of their mothers attention. It's Lu Ten's day and Azula is estatic but now Zuko is trying to drag drama into the pot.

"Th-They're your friends too. Mai likes you and Ty Lee likes everyone," Azula examines her chipped nails. When Zuko doesn't immediately respond Azula casts him an annoyed glare. "Did you hear me? I'm not going to repeat myself."

The siblings share a tiny and exasperated smile.

The cheering and screaming rise. The siblings look to the right and the beloved prince of the fire nation is slowly being carried by the servants. Lu Ten is kneeling on a red cushion, his robes are blue, red, and gold. He is like the sun made incarnate. Azula and Zuko leap to their feet and frantically, wildly, jump and wave from their spots.

Zuko grabs her hand and she's honestly startled when she sees his serious expression. "One day that'll be us."

"You're looking forward to a hero's welcome, Zuzu?" she asks but there's no bite when she says his nickname. She's too elated to be mean.

Zuko rolls his eyes and squeezes her hand. "One day...one day we'll be let out of the palace and get to bring glory to our homeland."

They stare at each other. His eyes burning with passion and patriotism. He's grown much taller in the few months too. Azula saw her big dummy brother and the promising cool brother he could be. It was bizarre as it was inspiring. She reaches out with the hand he's not clutching and squeezes his cheeks. She laughs as he mimics a fish and pulls away with pink cheeks.

"Sorry. Sorry. You were cool for a moment and it threw me off," she smiles apologetically.

He huffs at her. "I'm going to train extra hard starting tomorrow. Morning and afternoon. You'll help me right. You have my back."

Azula reaches to clutch his shoulder. With a completely serious face she responds. "Begrudgingly, you know I do. I love you but there's no way I'm getting up any earlier than I have too," she shrugs with half a shoulder and lets go. She jumps off the roof and lands on the ground. Nobody notices her land and she sticks her little flag on the back of her pocket. She begins walking away and then Zuko lands beside her.

"Hey!" A guard is suddenly in front of them and Azula is taken back by the growl. "I saw you jump off that building and we got a complaint teenagers were hanging there." He glares at Zuko and tries to move away.

"No. I was here with my sister the whole time," Zuko lies.

The guard looks at Azula and she shakes her head.

"Do you know this boy?"

"No sir. Never seen him in my life," Azula lies. "I'm on the cleanup committee actually so if you would excuse me."

"Of course young lady," he turns back to a stupefied Zuko and Azula slinks into the crowd.

Azula loves her brother but she has a duty as the younger sibling to torture him a little. Make sure his ego doesn't inflate and all that. To make up for her little betrayal she supposes she can wake up earlier tomorrow and train with him. She's getting better at separating her chi, she can feel the lightest tingles in fingertips. She can't relax now on her training either. She will create lightning.

She makes it to the palace and servants are running around everywhere. Aw, chaos. She asks someone where Lu Ten is and they tell her he's having an audience with the firelord. Azula goes to his room. The servants had dusted the tables, changed the sheets and removed the cobwebs. Azula takes a seat on the floor and rests her head on the bed. She plays with the sparks in her fingertips and waits for Lu Ten.

His entrance is as spectacular as it is funny. The minute the doors close behind him, his whole body sags and he pulls his hair from its tight bun. From up close she can see he has no hideous or badass scar but he does look incredibly tired and forlorn. Then he carelessly bangs his foot against his reading table.

"Fuck!" he growls and hops on one foot.

Azula bites her tongue but a small chortle escapes. He freezes and slowly looks over to her with wide eyes. She stares back with a sympathetic smile.

"That must've fucking hurt," Azula says.

"Zula!" he hops over to her. "Please don't use that word in front of your mother and then blame me."

Azula stands and bows her head but he scoops her up into his embrace. They teether and Azula is ready to push him off before they hit the ground. He tests his foot and then spins them around.

"You've gotten so big!"

She zaps his elbow and he yelps. She gives him her signature smirk. "I've gotten stronger."

His smile is pleased, impressed, and a bit pained. He puts her down and nods. "Now I'm feeling safe enough not to sleep with one eye open. Gosh, I better be careful not to get on your bad side," he pushes her and Azula is pleased to see he doesn't look weighed down anymore.

The makeup is worrying. Maybe he was trying to conceal bags under his eyes.

"Where's Zuko?"

"In jail, probably," she shrugs and then sits on his bed.

His laugh is cut short, he takes Azula seriously. "Oh no. Did he turn into a delinquent while I was away."

Azula grimly nods. "Poor mom. As soon as dad left it was like releasing a tiger monkey," she snorts and Lu Ten dramatically pinches her cheeks.

"You're such a liar."

"If you're not tired I'd like to hear about your trip?"

He gives her a small and calculating smile as if debating what to say. He changes into something more comfortable and slowly sits on the bed. He's so old. Gosh, it must be terrible to be old at twenty-three.

"Clearly, I beat everyone that I came across. This earthbender threw a rock at me and I kicked back. Hit his head. It got frustrating too, that stupid wall. At night I'd shoot lightning at the guards patrolling the wall."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Azula asks and Lu Ten nods. "That makes you an easier target."

"Yeah but it was kind of fun too. Challenging. Knocking them down like pins and it also helped demoralize the people," he blushes. "At least that what I tell myself. Dad said it was stupid too but I was just so frustrated. Strategy was getting us knower and my soldiers were getting killed and injured."

"I heard you were the one that first entered Ba Sing Se," Azula leans forward and his expression becomes as hard as stone.

"I can't take all the credit," he glances at the ground, the ceiling, and then at his calloused fingers. In the back of her head Azula notes his healthy looking nails. She's been practicing separating her chi and her burned nails are the result of her work. She thinks about what her father letter and what told her to do. "I saw an opening and I took it."

"I know and we're proud of you. Everyone is." He doesn't respond to that. Azula can see pass his smile. "I think grandpa fell asleep with his eyes open at yesterdays dinner," Azula whispers and Lu Ten chokes on his roaring laughter.

"Zula!" he holds his bandaged sides. "I can't believe you! I have to report your disrespect to our powerful firelord now!"

She doesn't care because she succeeded in what she had been tasked to do. She made Lu Ten laugh. Got his mind off his inner turmoil and remnants of guilt over a woman's suicide.

Azula hops of the bed. He needs his rest before dinner. "Hey, rest easy now. You're home." He gives her a soft smile. "I'm twelve now. Soon Zuko will be a teenager-teenager and we can take some of the weight of your shoulders." He laughs and forces her into a hug.

"I always wondered why dad didn't remarry or give me a sibling. I wasn't upset about it after you two were born. Thank you Azula." His shoulders dip and he gives her a tired but giant grin. "Tomorrow, once I'm done with my duties, I'll start teaching both of you how to strike terror into mens heart."

Azula lifts her hand and blue fire spurts out. Predictively his eyes widen. "I'd say I'm ahead on that lesson."

She leaves and goes to look for her mother. If Zuko wasn't with her than she'd have to bust him out of jail or wherever they put misfits.


	9. Fun times

The loss of Lu Ten's ability to lightning bend had seriously dampened Azula's mood and ignited the firelords. He even sent servants to tell them there would be no family dinner, they'd all eat at their own rooms. Well, Azula is an obedient child. She ate in her room and was absolutely bored after finishing. Her boredom was shortlived at the tapping of her window. Azula opens it and there's Ty Lee sporting a tired but excited grin and Zuko looking vivid. Two of her most favorite people.

"You ditched me!" Zuko growls.

"And?" Azula shrugs. She looks him up and down. He's wearing the dullest clothes she's ever seen. "What're you wearing?"

"We had to break him out," Ty Lee laughs and Zuko blushes. "It was pretty funny how we had to smuggle him. There was a flower pot involved and-"

Zuko pinches her lips. "Enough of that. The festival is still going. Mom said we can go but had to be sneaky."

Azula gasps. "You want to disobey the firelords order? I'm in." She slips on her shoes and jumps out the window. They stealthily climb down the tower and jump over the palace walls. Mai is waiting there with commoner clothes for Azula to wear.

"You're all so reliable," Azula grins proudly as she takes the folded red tunic and goes to change behind a tree. Hopefully, nobody she knows will see her wearing it. She smoothes out the wrinkles and goes to Zuko. "I can't believe mom just let you go. Were there any conditions?"

"The usual. Stay out of trouble. Don't bring dishonor into the family."

The siblings grimace. It'll be difficult but they could probably manage not to do anything shameful that will bring down their grandfathers and fathers ire upon their small heads. The next few hours are a blur. Azula ate spicy chicken wings, hot noodles, bomb candy, and a little bit of fire whiskey that Mai managed to steal from her parents. Only a little because it hurt to swallow and everyone ended up spitting it out.

It was horrible timing that Zuko had winced and thrown his bottle at the same time a firebender was trying to impress his group of friends and shot out fire through his fists. They quickly ran before someone saw them. It's not like the fire-nation isn't used too fire hazards happening. Fire fighters was a deeply respected profession.

They played booth games and Mai was by far the best out of all of them; especially at popping balloons. She had Zuko carry all her prizes. They were all good at climbing a fixed shaky ladder although Ty Lee didn't so much as climb as she did skip. When it came to strength games Azula and Zuko were the champions. Azula took particular delight in watching the crowds surprised expression when she was able to hit the ball in the bullseye and dunk the clown.

The gang didn't try to talking to others because they have been told by their poor classmates that they sound weird and snotty. It was fun and going well until they were approached by boys. Ty Lee was the only one not alarmed. The others were trained to get into fight mode whenever outnumbered.

"Hey, the circus show is about to begin. Our other friends are saving our front seats but we need four more people or the family with the babies will take it," the smallest boy explains and Ty Lee answers with a nod before asking her group of friends.

Fortunately, Mai doesn't give obvious sign of caring, Azula shrugs, and Zuko would love to interact with boys his age. It was tough being a spare. Mai didn't even try talking to them. Zuko tried and didn't realize how odd his conversation was. The guys awkwardly laughed at when Zuko told them about the time his father made him skin a buffalo bear. Azula was sandwiched between Mai and Zuko and was having an amazing time internally laughing at her brother. She wouldn't jump in unless he let something dangerous slip. Her attention was ripped from Zuko at Ty Lee's giggle. She was talking to an older boy, lean, amber eyes, and thick charcoal hair. If it weren't for Azula's airtight self control the entire tent would've burned down. Zuko and Ty Lee were both annoying her. Why were they talking too people they didn't know. They could be undercover spies.

It was without a hint of guilt that when the ringman asked for brave volunteers from the audience, Azula shoves Zuko and Ty Lee. The ringleader pauses with surprise on his face. He's probably not used to people being forward. Mai quirks a thin eyebrow at her.

"What happened to keeping a low profile?"

Azula twirls her hand. "Look around. They're just another pair of kids. Look how awkward my brother looks." There was nothing royal about his gangly stance. No about of war meeting and public appearances have removed stage fright.

Ty Lee faired better. She was good at going with the flow so when the ringleader told them they would climb the poll, sit on a lance and be balanced by another guy as he walked the tightrope, she didn't flinch, Zuko's eyebrows almost disappeared. Neither backed down though. Azula didn't fear either of them getting hurt if they fell. The strongman picked Zuko and Ty Lee up like they weighed the same as babies. Extremely entertaining to watch. When Zuko looked down at them Azula did the royal wave on him. He would've laughed but was focused on not falling off. When they made it to the other pole, the strongman carefully plucked them to their feet. Ty Lee whispered something into his ear and then there was simutanious gasping when she walks the rope with her bare hands. Azula claps and the boys sitting with her cheer and holler. Ty Lee balances herself with one hand and waves at them with the other.

Before Mai and Ty Lee have to leave and find their families, they lend the siblings some money and the two of them bought Lu Ten a get better skunk bear.


End file.
